tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Autobots Exiled
Log Title: Autobots Exiled Characters: Ban Ki-moon, Damon Ward, Dust Devil, Growler, Spike, Ultra Magnus Location: New York City Year: 2007 TP: IMORTAL TP As logged by Ban Ki-moon - Monday, November 05, 2007, 8:52 PM ---- United Nations Building - New York City Welcome to the United Nations! The Headquarters of the World Organization is located on an 18-acre site on the East side of Manhattan. It is an international zone belonging to all Member States. The United Nations has its own security force, fire department and postal administration. Visitors from all over the world often like to send postcards back home with United Nations stamps - these stamps can only be mailed from the United Nations. The Headquarters consist of four main buildings: the General Assembly building, the Conference Building, the 39-floor Secretariat building, and the Dag Hammarskjold Library, which was added in 1961. The complex was designed by an international team of 11 architects, led by Wallace K. Harrison from the United States. The membership of the United Nations has grown from the original 51 Member States in 1945 to 188 members in 1999. Along First Avenue one can see the colourful display of flags of the Member States. Placed in English alphabetical order, the first flag at the level of 48th Street is Afghanistan, and the last one, by 42nd Street, is Zimbabwe. ---- Ban Ki-moon ---- Faction: South Korea Species: Human Function: DIPLOMAT Rank: 10/Secretary-General of the United Nations Motto: "I may look soft from the outside, but I have inner strength when it's really necessary." Note: BAN KI-MOON is a South Korean diplomat and the current Secretary-General of the United Nations. Before becoming Secretary-General, Ban was a career diplomat in South Korea's Ministry of Foreign Affairs and in the United Nations. He entered diplomatic service the year he graduated college, accepting his first post in New Delhi. In the foreign ministry he established a reputation for modesty and competence. Ban was the Foreign Minister of the Republic of Korea from January 2004 to November 2006. In February 2006 he began to campaign for the office of Secretary-General. Ban was initially considered a long shot for the office. As foreign minister of Korea, however, he was able to travel to all the countries on the United Nations Security Council, a maneuver that turned him into the campaign's front runner. On October 13, 2006, he was elected to be the eighth Secretary-General by the United Nations General Assembly. On January 1, 2007, he succeeded Kofi Annan, and passed several major reforms on peacekeeping and UN employment practices. Diplomatically, Ban has taken particularly strong views on global warming, pressing the issue repeatedly with U.S. President George W. Bush, and Darfur, where he helped persuade Sudanese President Omar al-Bashir to allow peacekeeping troops to enter Sudan. ---- "That man makes me wanna punch something," the GTO's driver growls, leaning his elbow on the edge of the vehicle's open window. Ultra Magnus regards the Imortal leader with a hint of annoyance, but chooses his next words carefully. "I never stated that we won't leave if are no longer welcome. I'm just stressing the threat the Decepticons still pose to this planet. I don't think you're fully aware of the danger you could be putting yourself in. This war has raged for over nine-million years on our planet. I view every 'Decepticon retreat' with due skepticism. Even if you've truly managed to hurt them, they will be back. If not for your energon, for revenge. Megatron's wrath is a terrible thing to behold, and not even I would want to face it alone, if at all possible." He stops, and sighs heavily. "Don't let pride lead you and those you care about into a rash course of action." Ban Ki-moon listens silently, his face impassive, as he has since each side started arguing their case. Damon Ward tents his fingers on top of the desk, drawing in a deep breath, "Excuse me, please." He reaches up and runs a finger along the lower edge of the right lense, then lifts up the glasses and places them on top of his head. He keeps his eyes shut, though, as many people are unsettled by the appearance of his eyes. His ears twitch as he adjusts to the sounds rather than the electronic images that cause headaches after prolonged use. "Ultra Magnus, Earth has felt the wrath of Megatron and his Decepticons for over twenty years. Every action committed between the two of your kind has reverberated across our planet. Ward continues, "The humans have felt every battle waged on Earth's lands. I know many citizens, and I can only assume nearly all Cybertronians, see IMORTAL as yet another villainous organization. I won't deny that when IMORTAL was formed, our primary research was for the purpose of weapons development. However, we were formed with the support of several nations simultaneously. IMORTAL was formed in response to the repercussions of this war of yours, and its sole purpose is to ensure that our planet is made safe for that reason. You Autobots have your own war to fight against the Decepticons. If they decide to return, we will be prepared. And they will underestimate us, as they have always done. You say they try to lull us into security? I say they are the ones who feel too secure! The view of humans as inferior creatures will be what destroys any who seek to once again subjugate us!" Dust Devil comes in from Manhattan - New York City. Ultra Magnus sighs once again. "I don't see any point in continuing this argument. You seem confident that Imortal has the ability to defend this planet without the Autobot's help. I sincerely hope you're right." He turns back to the general assembly, his features stern. "The Autobots stand ready if you need our help. If you ask us to leave, our offer of assistance still stands. I only hope we can reach you in time if this situation is... more than meets the eye." Ban Ki-moon approaches the podium again for the first time since initial welcoming introductions Damon Ward hears the commotion and takes his seat once again. Eyes still shut, he listens intently. Ultra Magnus waits to hear what happens. Ban Ki-moon turns to look from Magnus to Ward. In his soft, clear voice, he says, "Thank you both for coming here to air your viewpoints, and attempting to settle things peacefully here, rather than battling in the streets." Damon Ward nods to the direction of Ban Ki-moon's voice (with an accuracy that borders on creepy), "I'm certainly glad of that, myself, sir." Ban says, "You've each spoken well as to your respective points of view, and now, if the council is ready, I'll ask each nation to cast their vote on the proposal before us." Ultra Magnus nods to Ban as well, but doesn't have anything to say to that suggestion. Spike nods, too, but he's too sweaty to say anything. There is murmuring throughout the council as each country casts its one vote. Ban Ki-moon gathers up the votes (electronically), and frowns to himself as they are tallied. It seems as though the world itself falls silent in anticipation... Ban Ki-moon's normally even expression looks ashen. He turns to Ultra Magnus, and his calm voice is grave. He says quietly, "Ultra Magnus, the Autobots have always been there for us in time of need, and have always defended us from the Decepticons. You have our eternal gratitude, and thanks." Ban pauses, exhaling a heavy sigh, "However," he continues, "it is with heavy heart that I have to inform you that the voting nations here have decided with the Decepticons gone, your role here on our planet is complete." Spike sits in his chair, numb and sickened by the decision. Ban says, "This may make us seem ungrateful, and I hope that history does not look back and call us fools. However, my will is subject to those nations that vote here today, and that will has spoken: The Autobots must leave Earth." Outside, the GTO Judge's driver flickers for a moment. "Ungrateful don't begin ta cover it," Growler mutters, starting his engine. Spike tries to remain composed, knowing some camera flashes are currently hitting the Autobots. Ban Ki-moon turns to Ultra Magnus. "I'm sorry that it has come to this," he finishes simply. Damon Ward does not exhibit the elated reaction that so many were undoubtedly expecting. He simply reaches up, pulls his sunglasses back down, reactivating the lenses, and gathers his papers. Taking his briefcase, he stands and nods to the delegation. He looks at Ultra Magnus and Spike...he considers offering something. A nod, a comforting smile, maybe even a word or two... but the truth is, anything he does will probably seem hollow and fake. Spike gives Damon a stern look, but he's realized Damon isn't a bat-s**t crazy villan like Dr. Arkeville. He's intelligent, curteous and his thoughts are logically thought out. All he can do is look up at Ultra Magnus and see what his reaction is. Ultra Magnus looks deeply concerned, his optics dimming for a few moments in thought. "Very well, Secretary-General. Your thanks are apreciated and I hope this world remains at peace long after we are gone. But if you need us..." He reaches over to his left forearm, removing a polished red Autobot insignia the size, about the size and thickness of a human palm pilot. "We'll be in touch." He sets the radio beacon down on the table in front of him before standing up (as much as he can without bumping his shoulders off the roof.) "I'll miss this planet. Its wonders and its people. Keep them safe." He looks down at his human ally, "Let's go, Spike." Spike nods and heads out with Ultra Magnus. Ban Ki-moon looks up at Ultra Magnus. "Thank you again, Ultra Magnus. Our world is in your debt." Spike takes out his cell phone and makes a quick call to Carly. Before making the call, he makes a somber, respectful nod to Ban Ki-moon. Damon Ward overhears the Secretary-General's comment, and can't help but think that Earth has racked up enough debt... especially when it hasn't brought back the thousands killed earning it. Ban Ki-moon gathers up his papers, and heads out to face the press. Category:Logs Category:Article stubs